Pride, Rivalry and Romance
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Zwei Na'vi, zwei Ikran-Zähmer, zwei Rivalen und ihr übermäßiger Stolz- wie kann ein solches Paar zueinander finden?


Pride, Rivalry and Romance

Viele viele Jahre, bevor der erste Mensch seinen Fuß auf Pandora gesetzt hatte, ereignete sich eine Geschichte so voller Stolz, Rivalität und Romantik, wie man sie dort bis heute nur selten gesehen hat.

Es war die Geschichte vom allseits bekannten Jäger Jasper und der Athletin und Ikran-Bändigerin Alice.

Einer dieser beiden Na'vi bin ich- Jasper; und ich möchte dir nun meine- nein unsere- Geschichte erzählen…

Wie immer empfingen mich, als ich in den Landeflug ging, tosender Jubel und Beifall von meinen Bewunderern. Ich genoss es jedes Mal aufs Neue und war stolz darauf, meinem Clan etwas Gutes tun zu können, indem ich mit den anderen Jägern auf die Jagd ging. Heute war meine Beute, die in den Klauen meines Ikran Zak'k hing, fast doppelt so groß wie die der anderen. Doch niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, Neid oder Eifersucht zu verspüren, schließlich hatten wir alle unser Bestes gegeben und unser Ziel, den Clan mit Nahrung zu versorgen, erreicht.

Die Menge teilte sich, als wir unser Erbeutetes fallen ließen und daneben landeten.

Stolz sprang ich von Zak'ks Rücken und zwischen den vielen Schulterklopfern, Danksagungen und Komplimenten vernahm ich die aufgeregten Gesprächsfetzen einer Gruppe von Weibchen: „… schon gehört? Die Ikran-Bändigerin tritt gleich auf!"

„Ehrlich? Da müssen wir hin! Alice ist die beste, wisst ihr noch wie…" und dann waren sie weg.

Ich musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. So ging es jetzt schon, seit sie das erste Mal hier aufgekreuzt war. Die geheimnisvolle Athletin Alice, die mehrmals in der Woche kleine Akrobatik-Kunststücke mit ihrem Ikran vorführte, war den meisten auf Anhieb so sympathisch gewesen, dass sie in einer Rekordzeit von nur zwei Wochen in unseren Clan aufgenommen wurde. Ich selbst habe sie erst einmal getroffen. Wir hatten uns für wenige Sekunde gegenübergestanden und angeblickt, ehe wir schweigend weiter gegangen waren. Alice war vergleichsweise klein für eine Na'vi. Sie hatte, entgegen des Trends kurze struppige Haare, nur eine lange Strähne, die mit ihrem Tsahaylu-Strang, fiel ihr den Rücken hinab. Ich würde es vermutlich interessant finden, wenn ein verrückter Haarstil nicht schon immer _mein_ Kennzeichen gewesen wäre.

Auch ich trug die Haare kurz, abgesehen von der Tsahaylu-Strähne, aber das Außergewöhnlichste war meine Haarfarbe- blond! , wie es unter den Na'vi nur alle paar Jahrhunderte mal vorkam.

Ich hatte bisher keine von Alice' Vorführungen gesehen, schließlich waren wir beide Rivalen im Ikran-zähmen und mein Stolz wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, die Konkurrenz zu bewundern. Sie selbst war auch nie dabei, wenn ich mit den anderen von der Jagd wiederkam und das, obwohl sonst alle jungen Weibchen kamen, um unser Wiederkehren zu feiern. Einem Gerücht zu Folge, war Alice sogar nur dann abwesend, wenn ich einer der Wiederkehrer war.

„Hey Jasper, machst du beim diesjährigen Ikran-Wettfliegen mit?", hörte ich ein Weib fragen.

„Natürlich", bestätigte ich ihr.

Schließlich musste ich meinen Titel vom letzten Jahr verteidigen.

Und dann kam mir urplötzlich eine Idee und ich beschloss zum ersten Mal eine Show der Ikran-Bändigerin Alice anzusehen.

Gesagt, getan. Kaum hatte ich die Beute ins Lager gebracht, machte ich mich auch schon auf den Weg zur Veranstaltungslichtung des Strija-Clans. Bald schon erblickte ich die große Ansammlung derer, die Alice' Auftritt sehen wollten. Es waren viele, sowohl Männlein als auch Weiblein in sämtlichen Altersklassen. Einige Gesichter waren mir völlig unbekannt, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie aus einem anderen Clan kamen. Ich gab es zwar nur ungern zu, aber ich war beeindruckt.

Endlich betrat dann auch Alice die freie große Fläche und alle rückten zur Seite. Sie war hübscher, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der bunten modernen Kleidung, die sie für ihren Auftritt gewählt hatte.

„Wilkommen und danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid!", rief sie mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

Sie schien für ihre Auftritte zu leben.

„Für heute habe ich mit Lii ganz neue Choreografien einstudiert! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim zuschauen. Lii!"

Und Lii, der Ikran, kam aus der Luft geschossen mit einer Eleganz wie man es ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Ich erkannte noch, dass sie dieselben bunten Bänder und Schleifen trug, wie ihrer Führerin, als sie schon, sich um die eigene Achse drehend, auf Alice herunterschoss. Kurz bevor sie den Boden erreichte, zog sie wieder hoch und Alice stand plötzlich auf ihrem Rücken und so flogen sie zusammen gen Himmel.

Das Publikum tobte.

Solche riskanten Aktionen waren keine Seltenheit in Alice' Show. Sie ließ sich in 100 Meter Höhe fallen und vertraute zu Recht drauf, dass ihr Ikran sie wieder auffing; Sie sprang, tanzte und führte Akrobatik- Kunsttücke auf dem Rücken des Geschöpfs auf und das ohne Tsahaylu herzustellen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich selbst hätte es nie gewagt das Tsahaylu mit Zak'k zu lösen, solange ich mich noch auf seinem Rücken befand.

Als die Show vorbei war und alle anderen verschwunden, blieb ich noch dort. Alice hatte sich in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen, um sich umzuziehen, aber ich musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Jetzt noch mehr als vor dem Auftritt, also wartete ich. Irgendwann verließ sie das Zelt und verabschiedete ihre Ikran für heute. Da sie mich anschließend noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, hustete ich leise und endlich drehte sie sich zu mir um.

Erst schien sie überrascht, dann lächelte sie herausfordernd: „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass der beste Jäger des Strija-Clans sich meine Aufführung ansieht?"

Ich erwiderte ihr Grinsen „Du und dein Ikran seid ein sehr gut eingespieltes Team", gab ich zu.

„Danke", strahlte sie plötzlich ehrlich.

„In ein paar Wochen findet das alljährliche Ikran-Wettreiten statt. Die besten Ikran-Zähmer der umliegenden Clans treten gegeneinander an. Ich werde teilnehmen um meinen Titel zu verteidigen", sagte ich etwas prahlerisch, „möchtest du nicht auch antreten?"

Das wäre die Gelegenheit herauszufinden wer der bessere Ikran-Zähmer von uns war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir sicher, der Überlegene zu sein.

Alice aber war mindestens genauso von ihrem Können überzeugt: „Klingt verlockend. Aber wehe du heulst, wenn du deinen Titel abgeben musst."

„Als ob. Außerdem gewinne ich ohnehin, eine Niederlage von mir wirst du vermutlich niemals miterleben."

„Wir werden sehen"

„Das werden wir", bestätigte ich ihr.

Am Tag des Wettfliegens waren alle aufgeregt und vergnügt. Sowohl die Teilnehmer, als auch die Zuschauer. Dieser Wettkampf war der Größte und Älteste in unserer Region. Kinder, Erwachsene und alte Na'vi waren gekommen, um meinen erneuten Sieg mitzuerleben. Einige waren allein gekommen, andere mit ihrer Familie oder Freunden.

Die Flugbahn war natürlich mit diversen Hindernissen ausgestattet und jeder Teilnehmer hatte so seine Methoden, seine Rivalen zu verdrängen oder ausscheiden zu lassen. Zwar gab es die Regel, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt werden durfte, aber solche Tricks, wie den anderen von seinem Ikran zu schmeißen, waren erlaubt und sobald jemand den Boden berührte, schied dieser aus. Dasselbe galt für das Abkommen von der Bahn. Ein Rennen wie dieses dauerte durchschnittlich eine halbe Stunde, da ich aber überdurchschnittlich gut war, brauchte ich nie mehr als 20 Minuten. Mein Rekord lag bei 17,2 Minuten. Aus jedem der fünf Clans traten die zwei besten Ikran-Führer bei dem Rennen an. Für unseren Clan waren es Alice und ich.

Wir begegneten uns erst an der Startlinie und statt zu reden warfen wir uns lediglich siegessichere Blicke zu, während wir unsere Ikran startklar machten. Zak'k war in Bestform und ich sowieso, also würde es ein Leichtes werden, wieder einmal den Sieg davon zu tragen. Dann betrat plötzlich der Startansager das Feld und alle machten sich bereit.

„Auf die Ikran!", ertönte die Stimme des Ansagers.

Ich bestieg Zak'k.

„Tsahaylu herstellen!"

Unsere Stränge verbanden sich.

„und LOS!", schrie er und schon zischte ich davon.

Von jetzt an konzentrierte ich mich nur noch auf Zak'k und mich. Alice und die anderen waren für den Moment vergessen. Noch vor dem ersten Hindernis versuchte mich ein Fremder von der Seite so zu schubsen, dass ich von Zak'ks Rücken fallen sollte. Natürlich ohne Erfolg, denn derjenige, der anschließend auf dem Boden lag, war er. Dann kam das erste Hindernis- eine Schwebeinsel, der ich ausweichen musste- als nächstes zwei von der Sorte, zwischen denen ich mich hindurch quetschen musste. Es folgten enge und dunkle Tunnel, strömende Wasserfälle, Lianen, Netze und hin und wieder versuchte mich jemand zu attackieren oder zu überholen, was keinem gelang. Doch nichts davon konnte mir etwas anhaben. Allerdings hörte ich hinter mir wie es zu vielen Gefechten kam und zu meiner Überraschung hoffte ich, dass Alice nicht eine derjenigen war, die disqualifiziert wurden. Ein paar Minuten später breitete sich vor mir eine große freie Fläche aus und am Horizont konnte ich die Zielmarkierung sehen.

Das war mein Signal um in den Endspurt zu gehen- noch 100 Meter- vor mir war, wie erwartet niemand- 50 Meter – noch ein letztes Mal beschleunigen – 30 Meter- und dann geschah etwas, womit ich niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Tempo Lii und unten drunter weg!", hörte ich noch hinter mir rufen, ehe ein reiterloser Ikran unter mir hervor zischte und genauso plötzlich wie dieser unten hervor kam, stürzte sich von oben eine kurzhaarige Na'vi hinab und landete direkt auf dem Rücken des Geschöpfs, welches mich inzwischen überholt hatte.

Ich hatte noch gar nicht richtig realisiert was geschehen war, als ich schon kurz nach dem anderen Paar über die Ziellinie flog.

Dann wurde es mir schlagartig bewusst. Ich hatte verloren- nein noch schlimmer: Alice hatte mit Lii gewonnen! War sie die ganze Zeit hinter mir gewesen? Ich bedeutete Zak'k, das Tempo allmählich zu lindern und in den Landeflug zu gehen. Doch der Jubel, der mir diesmal entgegen kam, war nicht mir gewidmet, sondern Alice.

Leere überflutete mich, als ich am Boden aufkam und die einzigen paar Na'vi, die zu mir kamen, statt aufmunternder Worte nur Dinge sagten wie „Wie fühlt es sich an zu verlieren?" oder „Na? Von einem Weibchen aus dem eigenen Clan geschlagen? Muss hart sein."

Ja, es war hart.

Ich verabschiedete Zak'k noch mit den Worten „Du warst super", die so enttäuschend klangen, dass er mir leid tat.

Dann verließ ich den Trubel. Nur einen letzten Blick warf ich zurück, doch dieser Blick befreite mich von der unendlichen Leere, die mich vor ein paar Minuten noch so mitgenommen hatte.

Er fiel auf Alice, die sich in einer Menge von begeisterten Na'vi feiern ließ. Sie sah so erleichtert und überglücklich aus und lachte aus voller Seele über die Komplimente, die ihr gemacht wurden. Das war die richtige Alice. Nicht die mit dem siegessicherem Grinsen, sondern diese offene und herzliche, ehrliche Na'vi. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, obwohl ich gerade noch so deprimiert war. Ihre gute Laune war einfach ansteckend. Plötzlich war mir klar, was alle anderen mit „sympathisch" meinten. Aber für jetzt wollte ich erst einmal von der Bildfläche verschwinden und Alice ihrem Siegesruhm überlassen.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und fast alle waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Bewunderer standen bei Alice und unterhielten sich mit ihr- stellten vermutlich Fragen oder gratulierten ihr einfach. Ich saß auf einem Felsvorsprung nicht weit von dem Geschehen und wartete, dass alle verschwunden waren, außer Alice natürlich. Dann sah ich wie sich der Rest verabschiedete und ich raffte mich auf.

Alice streckte sich. Immer noch hatte sie ein unglaublich herzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber es wirkte inzwischen auch sehr erschöpft. Sollte ich morgen wiederkommen? Nein, dafür war der Zeitpunkt jetzt einfach zu optimal- zu richtig! Also sprang ich von dem Felsen und ging zu ihr.

Diesmal bemerkte sie meine Präsenz, ohne dass ich husten musste oder Ähnliches, aber was ich da sah, zerriss mir fast das Herz. Kaum da sie mich erblickte- wurde ihr Blick, der gerade noch so voller Glückseligkeit war, tief traurig. Aber warum? Sie hatte die Wette doch gewonnen?

Ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich besorgt war und ging einfach näher zu ihr hin und sagte lächelnd: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg. Ich war wirklich überrascht."

Sie zögerte kurz, dann schlich sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht: „Danke. Und es tut mir leid."

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Bitte, aber was tut dir leid? Du warst die Bessere von uns beiden, dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich muss einfach mehr trainieren und vielleicht schlage ich dich nächstes Jahr!"

Ich grinste. Sie nicht.

Stattdessen fragte sie: „Bist du gar nicht sauer auf mich?"

Ich musste lachen.

„Sauer? Unsinn, so ein schlechter Verlierer bin ich nicht. Was meinst du? Hättest du Lust morgen oder die Tage mal ein bisschen durchs Land zu fliegen. Du, Lii, Zak'k und ich?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Was überraschte sie so? Und endlich, nach und nach nahm ihr Gesicht wieder dieses ehrliche Grinsen an, was ich so an ihr mochte.

„Ehrlich?" fragte sie begeistert.

„Na klar", kicherte ich, „ich gebe keine leeren Versprechungen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als fände sie, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht so lief, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich…" begann sie, und suchte anschließend nach Worten, bevor sie weitersprach „Ich dachte immer, du kannst mich nicht leiden. Deshalb bin ich dir auch aus dem Weg gegangen. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich ganz falsch eingeschätzt."

Mit diesem Worten wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass es bei mir genau dasselbe war. Es war nicht mein Stolz, wie ich mir immer eingeredet hatte, der mich davon abhielt sie näher kennenzulernen. Es war die Angst abgewiesen zu werden! Auch ich hatte mich davor gefürchtet, dass sie mich nicht mögen würde, weil ich dachte, dass ihr Rivalendenken zu groß sei und die Tatsache, dass sie mich gemieden hatte, trug noch mehr dazu bei, weil es meine Befürchtungen nur unterstrichen hatte. Es war irgendwie unglaublich.

Dass meine Antwort so lange brauchte, stimmte sie wohl noch deprimierter, denn sie ließ den Kopf sinken.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Kopf: „Keine Sorge. Mir ging es genauso, das ist mir gerade klar geworden, eigentlich mag ich dich sehr gern, so wie du wirklich bist."

Sie blickte verwundert auf, dann lächelte sie ebenfalls: „Ich mag dich auch wie du wirklich bist, Jasper. Ich würde mich sehr gern morgen mit dir zum Fliegen verabreden."

Und wir hatten uns am nächsten Tag tatsächlich getroffen, sowie am Tag darauf und den Tag darauf. Nach einigen Wochen habe ich ihr dann meine Liebe gestanden, seitdem sind wir glücklich zusammen gewesen und wir dachten nichts und niemand auf der Welt könnte uns trennen.

Aber wir hatten unrecht. Etwas hatte uns getrennt.

Alice ist heute bei einem grausamen Angriff der Menschen getötet worden und ich spüre, dass es auch für mich bald an der Zeit ist zu sterben und ich bin erleichtert darüber, denn wenn es so weit ist, werde ich meine Alice wiedersehen.

Dann wird uns wirklich nichts mehr trennen können…


End file.
